


Tiger tiger

by slugs



Category: Narcos
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugs/pseuds/slugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于《Narcos》的一篇同人，时间线在204之后。潘那借酒消愁，想起来往昔时光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger tiger

**Author's Note:**

> 本文和任何历史真实人物其实没啥关系，单纯作者看完剧后的妄想。

他肯定是喝多了。他已经从椅子上滑下来了，两条胳膊架在扶手上，硬邦邦的木板硌着他的后背。可是潘那只觉得自己被一种眩晕麻痹的东西包裹着，漂浮在空气中。窗外巨大的苏铁树影在他眼前摇曳，他仿佛回到了过去。  
这个房间里的一切都在消散重构，从他的记忆里搭建出往日的幻影。甚至那雨季到来之前的潮湿气息，投影过来的月光，还有空气里鸡蛋花的芬芳——花瓣被蹂躏，踩碎，在脚下发出不可察觉的细响。那一天太糟糕了，整个白天他们都在麦德林的烈日下蹲守，抓住一个模糊的线索不放，然而最终这个小队却踏进了陷阱里。爆炸几乎就在他身边发生，巨大的声响让他耳朵不断嗡鸣，满脸都是尘土、碎屑还有血迹。先于潘那冲进去的搜捕队的小伙子们，现在只剩下残破的躯体被埋在麦德林这间廉价水泥房的废墟里。错愕、惊恐的表情定格在那些年轻的面孔上。当他回头去看卡里略时，只在这位哥伦比亚人脸上看到了仇恨。潘那虽然想好好喝一场，可还是先开车送卡里略回了他自己在麦德林的公寓。那是他第一次进入卡里略的房间。  
他把那个男人安置在沙发上，从厨房柜子里翻出来一瓶龙舌兰给他倒上，然后又去浴室里找出一条干净的毛巾。潘那安静地走到卡里略面前，那个哥伦比亚人还保持着一开始的姿势，甚至都没动过面前的酒杯。潘那半跪下来，拿出一块潮湿的毛巾，轻轻擦拭卡里略脸上的灰尘，还有左手上被碎石划破的伤口。他突然间有点庆幸进来时候忘记打开客厅里的灯了，那时候的月光和阴影让他当时所有的行为都合情合理了。过了一会儿，卡里略把潘那叼在自己嘴边，烧了一半的香烟抽出来然后自己吸起来。

TIGER, tiger, burning bright  
In the forests of the night  
What immortal hand or eye   
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

哦，在他的记忆里那个男人多么鲜活，他的一举一动都好像刚刚发生，烙印在他的视网膜上。甚至于那间处处体现着主人常年军旅生涯的公寓，里面那些整齐摆放的物品，角落里的几束鸡蛋花都又浮现在他眼前。那浓烈的花香弥漫在空气里，遮盖了他们带回来的尘土和鲜血的气息。他记得那个男人手指划过自己嘴唇的触感，记得那双深色的眼睛如何在明暗之间燃烧。

In what distant deeps or skies   
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?   
On what wings dare he aspire?   
What the hand dare seize the fire？

他把手放在卡里略的膝盖上，那个哥伦比亚人没有拒绝。他抽出对方的腰带，拉开拉链，含入口中时，他抬头看到了月光下卡里略腹部紧绷的肌肉。当这一轮结束时，哥伦比亚人抓住他的头发向后拽，然后狠狠地咬上他的嘴唇。这和潘那以往所有的经历都不同，这几乎不能称之为亲吻，更像是某种博斗。他们咬破对方的唇舌，品尝彼此鲜血的味道。他们共同被痛苦的火焰灼烧着，甚至不需要酒精就能激发起这扭曲的性欲。

And what shoulder and what art   
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?   
And when thy heart began to beat,   
What dread hand and what dread feet?

他们翻滚到地板上，全然不顾烟头把皮沙发烧了个洞，整瓶龙舌兰打翻在羊毛地毯上。潘那让卡里略把自己的衬衣扯开，然后拽下来他的裤子和T恤。他们踩着掉在地上的鸡蛋花向卧室移动，一路上全是丢在一边衣服，最终赤裸的倒在床上。  
哦，这所有的一切他都不会忘记。他是怎么抚摸过那个男人起伏的肌肉，从他的脖颈、胸部，到结实的臀部和大腿。潘那觉得自己从不曾这样坚硬且急不可耐过，他亲吻着卡里略，反复呼唤着他的名字。当他进入到那个男人身体里时，那种炙烤的痛楚似乎消弱了。他们的肉体交织在一起，他在卡里略臀部上留下了淤青，哥伦比亚人也在他的上臂上留下了指印。那天晚上，这野兽一般的交媾结束之后，潘那和卡里略靠在一起轮流抽着潘那口袋里最后一根香烟。

然而现在一切都不存在了，那个哥伦比亚人死了，霍拉西奥·卡里略死了。而他只能像个醉鬼一样在冷冰冰的地板上哀悼昨日。


End file.
